


It's Not a Frickin' Werewolf

by unobia



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unobia/pseuds/unobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural inspired, trying to keep to canon facts but not always, so there may be some stuff that isn't true in the show.<br/>Frank Iero is not by any means a half hearted hunter. Never in his life has he half assed a job. He has yet to screw up. He has yet to be unprepared. He has yet to be helpless.<br/>But one hunt, a series of deaths on the nights of full moons, has him stunted. A mysterious glowing woman seems to be in on the act, but Frank is clueless. </p><p>Warnings: bad language, smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ross.

**I apologise in advance for my sporadic update schedule. I update when I can, but it's not too often.**

\--------------------<>\--------------------

New case, new location, new day, new me. What could go wrong?

"Ouch! Fucking, fucking, shitty shit. Shit. Shitty, fucking shit..."

Okay so lets start that again. Dodge the unnecessarily large but well hidden step. Okay, we're good.

"Urie! How's it goin' man?" The extravagant hunter I knew and adored turned as I spoke and grappled me in a bear hug.

"Bro it's been forever! What are you doing round here?"

"I got a case. Series of murders on full moons. Should be simple enough. Just gotta hunt down the dog that did it."

"You sure it's a werewolf?"

"Yeah it adds up. What about you?" I signalled to the barmaid for two pints.

"Oh I'm just passing through for now. I could help out if you wanted. It's not like I got anything coming up." As the barmaid dropped off the beers he swiped one up as quick as a cat would a mouse and started to sip delicately. Ill never understand that man.

"Yeah, why not? Should only take a couple of days to track it down. D'you wanna go back to my motel and I'll run you through it?"

"Sounds good."

We spent a couple of hours and a couple of beers discussing our latest jobs and stories. The hunter life was an interesting one, but only some sort of self declared saint would live it without friends to share it with. You only ran into them every couple of stops or so, normally less often than that. But it was always worth having a few contacts on the list in case you were about to, I don't know, die or something. Cheery, I know right?

At around 7 - we'd already gotten hungry and just ordered food at the pub - we heard sirens disappearing down the road outside.

I gave Brendon a look, but there was no need. We both put down our glasses, huffed slightly as we stood up and made our way to the door, although I did mind the step on the way out.

\--------------------<>\--------------------

"Uh, sir could I please see some ID? This is a crime scene." Another chubby officer being so careful at him job, who of course took mine and Urie's fake IDs for honest and handed them back with a smile. "This way sirs."

"So, officer, what happened here?" Brendon began. We were both normally 'I work alone' kinda people, but I guess we managed to go with it when we had company.

"Victim's name is Ryan Ross - not from around here. We had a call from his buddy about half an hour ago. It looks like some kind of animal attacked him in the street, but we've got no idea what it is or how it got there."

"Right, okay. Thank you officer." I turned away and led Brendon off to the side.

At the mention of the victim's name he'd gone as white as the lines in the road. "I knew him." He almost whispered. "We practically grew up together." He shook his head, trying to knock the welling in his eyes back to wherever it came from. "He was a damn good hunter. He wouldn't slip up on something as simple as a werewolf. He just wouldn't."

"Look, Brendon. We all have off days."

"No. Not Ryan. Never Ryan." Brendon denied, pressing the heel of his palm to his eye and wiping the rare years away. He sniffed, just managing to hold it together. "I think I introduced you. It would have been on that job with the vampire pack. You know, when they called in a ton of hunters for backup?"

"Yeah, I think I remember the one. Didn't you guys hook up?"

"Might've done..." He said with a smirk and a sniffle. "Come on, Spencer's probably round here somewhere." He turned to look around quickly. We quickly spotted the hunched figure sitting on the curb staring out into the road. "That's him."

Brendon hurried over and crouched in front of Spencer. I didn't follow too quickly, figuring they needed some space. Brendon hugged him hard, and as I made my way within earshot, I heard that Bren was crying.

"Hey," I began, not sure what to say. We needed to hear what the guy knew, but I could see they could both do with some thinking time. "You must be Spencer." I gave him a smile and held out my hand.

He took it, sniffing a bit but in a better state than Brendon, and returned the smile. "And you must be Frank Iero. I, uh... I was Ryan's hunting partner: we always worked on cases together."

"I'm sorry. I guess it's hard losing someone you know so well to the job you know even better."

"Yeah, but... It happens. You just never expect it to happen close to you." He glanced quickly at Brendon and stood to reach my eye level. Except - of course - when I say 'reach my eye level' what I really mean to say is 'hover at least 4 inches above me'.

"Were you guys working on the werewolf case?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were. We managed to track it down to here and it attacked us. I couldn't shoot it in case I hit Ryan, but he only got one shot in before he was on the ground and the wolf was gone." He shook his head, probably trying to keep it together. "But he never misses, y'know? He's probably the best shot I've ever met."

"Maybe he just didn't hit anywhere vital. It might've knocked him off target for all we know. But things happen and we can't do anything about it."

"Yes there is." Brendon stood up, his jaw set and his eyes steel.

"Huh? Look, Urie, I am not getting involved with-"

"We can hunt down this motherfucker and put a fucking bullet through its fucking brain." He looked at me, stern but slightly apologetic, assumedly for the necromancy scare. Surprisingly that sort of thing came up pretty often considering we hunt the guys that do it. "He would've done the same for us."

"Let's kill the little shit."


	2. Way. But Not That Way

Back at my room, on my own - I figured Bren and Spencer needed some alone time - I started running through the facts and figures.

Over the years there had been hundreds of murders in the same area with the same description: mutilated victim attacked by some sort of animal or crazy psychopath, all with missing hearts. They'd all been within the same area, and all on nights of the full moon. Apart from that, not one of the three of us - or Ryan for that matter - had noticed any other pattern.

There had been men, women, even children, black, white, straight, gay, you name it. There was even one trans death a couple of months ago. Born male, she'd progressed to be quite the hunter with a decent reputation, but she'd only made it 12 years in the business... It was her death that brought this case to many hunters' attention.

But with werewolves there didn't need to be a pattern in the victims or their backgrounds or the places they went or the things in their homes or the things that they did. If they were living and breathing, they were game for a wolf.

So the next step was to find the damn thing. Then shoot it and kill it. Then burn it, just in case. And then bury the ashes somewhere for good measure.

At that very minute, the werewolf could have been anyone. They might not have even known they were a wolf, thanks to short term memory loss after a shift, but I highly doubted that. After years and years of practice, it would have pretty much mastered blending in as an average human. It looked like we'd have to wait until next full moon. 

I fell my mobile buzz in my pocket. It always gave me a tiny heart attack and sent me into shock, but having the ringer on just annoyed the hell out of me. I checked the caller ID: Brendon.

"Hey," I answered.

Completely ignoring my greeting, as per norm, he launched straight into his latest news. "So Spencer's checked with the people and Ryan's heart is missing, so it's definitely a werewolf. But there's something we missed but they managed to pick up on. In quite a few of the witness statements for these wolf attacks there's apparently been a glowing woman. Spencer said he saw something but he can't be sure, but it looks like we're not just dealing with a werewolf."

I just thought for a moment. A glowing woman? Could be a spirit, or a reaper. Might even be a woman in white for all we know.

"There's another thing." He continued, ignoring my silence. "They all died on the same road. The same backstreet. Every single one. Except the first 20 or 30, but they happened nearby."

"Right, okay. I'll check out that glowing woman, try to narrow down what were dealing with. You guys just get some sleep okay? It's like, 4am." I know I sounded like a worried mother, but I need my partners sharp, y'know?

"Fine, whatever. Just, don't pull an all nighter without me. You know how much I hate missing out."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up before I could even look at the button.

A glowing woman? And what sort of werewolf kills on the same stretch of road? Every time?

By now I was used to staying up through the night researching or hunting or avoiding dying, so putting in a couple of hours of research didn't really bother me too much.

I found my bag at the end of my bed, which would've given me killer backaches anyway, and searched through it for my laptop. Some guy had ended up building one for me from scratch as rare but much appreciated payment on a job and to be honest it worked a lot better that an average shop bought model. He'd custom built it to cope better with hacking networks and keeping the files of hundreds of police reports without crashing. It hadn't died on me yet.

I opened it up and sat on the bed, running the first of many searches. Local legends: nothing. Worldwide legends: no clear consistencies. Woman in white deaths: none within a 5 mile radius. I wasn't getting anything useful. We didn't know exactly when the glowing woman appeared, or how or why. We were stuck.

My guess would have been a spirit or a reaper of some sort. Probably not a vengeful spirit. Actually, thinking about it, only the dying actually saw reapers, not any old witness. Could have been a death omen with really bad timing. I couldn't say.

We needed to see her for ourselves. She seemed to appear every time there was a witness to the wolf murders, so supposedly she was there every time. We were gonna have to do some really fast research when we tracked this wolf down, or we'd have to be at the next murder scene before it even happened.

But that might not lead us to the glowing woman. We couldn't just let this werewolf kill someone just for research. Our main goal was to save people's lives, even if that meant camping out on that road every full moon to keep people - and the wolf - away.

And so that's what we'd have to start with. I knew nothing but what Brendon had told me when he called, so I couldn't really do anything except get some sleep. Research had taken about an hour, so I decided I'd try and get at least five hours in. No way in the fiery pits of hell was I getting up before 10.

\--------------------<>\--------------------

Brrrrzzzzzzz... Brrrzzzzzzz... Brrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.........

"For fuck's sake..." I mumbled to myself, the words barely coherent in my almost vegetative state.

I picked up my vibrating phone from the table by my bed and, assuming it was Brendon, answered it without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Dude, what? It's..." I took the phone from my ear to check the time in the bar at the top. "9:48. What could possibly be so important?"

"Sorry, this is Frank Iero, right?"

"Yeah. Shit, sorry, who is this?"

"Frank, it's me, Mikey."

"Oh, hey Mikes." I said, relaxing a little. "What the fuck are you doing calling me at 9:48 in the morning? You know I don't do earlier than 10."

"Oh be quiet and listen for a change." To that I had no answer. "I need some help taking out a nest of vampires. It's only a few but I don't particularly want to die."

"We'll why couldn't you wait 12 minutes?"

"Look, I've got a lot to do, okay? And this has to be tonight. They know there's a hunter nearby and they're moving on at sunrise."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I caught one. Baited her. I'm gonna make sure she goes quickly, she's grown on me."

"Just get married already. Uh, I'm kind of in the middle of a case but it doesn't look like there's much I can do for a month or so. I'll ring Bren and I'll call you back, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks buddy." And with that he hung up. I checked the time again 9:51. And what had he ever done for me? Ugh, calling Brendon involved moving.

"Uuuuurrrggggghhhhgh" I groaned and sat up against the headboard. Well I was right about the bed. Ow.

I scrolled through my contacts in search of Brendon. Eventually finding him, I called and the phone began to ring. I put it on speaker and put my mobile down on the bed because I could not be arsed to hold the damn thing at... 9:54 in the morning. Ew.

"Iero?"

"Urie."

"What is it?"

"Good morning to you too sir. Mikey called. He wants me to go help with a vampire best and I was just checking that you two have got this covered for a day."

"Yeah, Spencer and Ryan had done quite a bit on this. They've GIT a list of suspects and we're gonna go check them out, look for anything suspicious. We should be good for a day or two, yeah."

"Cool. Ill call Mikey and I'll see you in a day or two."

"Bye."

This time ut was my turn to hang up maliciously. See how he likes it at... 9:57 in the morning.

I sighed again, scrolling through my contacts AGAIN to find Mikey who ALSO just happened to be conveniently at the bottom of a long list of contacts that I never spoke to. Trust me to be friends with a Way and a Urie over a Baker or an Ashley or something. Ugh. 9:58.

Mikey answered in the first ring. "Well?"

"Where am I going?"

"Kansas."

"Yay. I love vicious Kansan vampires. Kansas is definitely my favourite place in the whole world. I live tumbleweed. Maybe we'll see the Winchesters."

"Don't joke about that."

"What? They're probably fine. I could swear they should've died a dozen times over by now, but they haven't."

"Still. I'm in a motel called... Uh... Devil's Den a bit south of central state. When can you get here?"

"Ooh, early afternoon? I expect lunch."

"Deal."

"Right. See you and my veggie burger then."

"How are you a vegetarian with this job? And you do realise a place that sells vegetarian is gonna be expensive and hard to find."

"What did animals ever do to you? And I'm sure you'll manage."

"Fine. Bye."

10:01

"Bye." And then I hung up.


	3. The Other Way

I loved my car. My Trans-Am was probably my most prized possession. It needed a bit of decoration, but I absolutely adored everything else about it: the shape, the speed, the reliability and oh my god the noise.

As I turned the key in the ignition and started the engine, it growled into action. I revved the accelerator and sped off down the road, having already checked out of the motel with all my stuff, as well as the little bottles of shampoo. Don't judge me, on the road it pays to nick the occasional necessity.

I rummaged in the glove compartment with my spare hand - before you lecture me, I was a very safe driver - for a CD. I was feeling something more recent, so I found my AB/AP disc and slotted it in. The Irresistible riff began to play and I found myself nodding along. Before long, I was completely absorbed in lyrics, bulling a shit tonne of different angry faces, which to passing drivers must have looked a tad psychotic.

I'd managed to grab a coffee before I set off, but by midday I was starving hungry. I'd told Mikey I'd be there for lunch and I wasn't going to stop anywhere, but I did start to get a little frustrated. By the time I reached the outskirts of Kansas, I'd been through 4 CDs, 2 silent thinking sessions and 1 unnecessarily long conversation with Mikey to find out exactly where the 'Devil's Den' was.

I found the town eventually and started to drive around a bit. There wasn't much there except for the odd house or bar along the roads. I stopped to ask some guy at the side of the road if he knew where the motel was, but he just grunted at me with a sly smirk and pointed further down the road.

I drove for another 5 minutes or so, the last CD having been off for a while now, and finally I saw the Devil's Den. I parked up outside and looked for Mikey's bike. I never understood why he preferred two wheels to four, but he was happy and it did the job. I couldn't see it, but I turned around at the sound of a motorbike tearing into the parking lot.

Mikey, of course, swung his leg over the seat, helmet still on, and handed me a package with fast food wrapping. I peeled it open to reveal a burger, opened it to inspect the burger itself, and once satisfied that it was not in fact meat, tucked in.

"Hello to you too Frank."

"Hmmow" I mumbled through a face-ful of veggie burger.

"Shall we get down to business?" He asked, his face as serious as ever.

"Hmm." I replied, nodding just in case.

He continued to stare at me, clearly judging me but not expecting any better from me of all people, and took a bite out of his own chicken burger.

Finally swallowing my mouthful, I asked him "Why don't you just get a normal beef burger if you're so pro-animal-murder?"

"Chicken tastes better."

I happen to think chicken is disgusting. In all honesty, I was a vegetarian because meat was gross, although I was still against the way animals were treated. But if Mikey wants to be picky, fair enough. 

He led me inside, up two flights of stairs covered with wine coloured carpet, along a wine coloured corridor and into a wine coloured room.

"What is this place?" I asked in compete confusion.

"Don't ask." He replied, maintaining his poker face with expert skill.

I sat on the single bed that wasn't covered in a ton of hunting gear - most of which seemed vampire themed - and continued to eat my burger. "So what are we doing?"

He sat on the other bed alongside a variety of machetes and knives and even a small chainsaw. "I've got a definite location on the nest. I've counted five so far, four male and one female. From what I've seen, the female seems like the alpha and the males seem like newbies to the whole drinking blood thing, but they're all loyal enough. Have you got kit with you?"

"I've got a favourite machete and a samurai sword or two."

"How on earth did you get a samurai sword?"

"I did a training course at some martial arts place and they gave me a discount at this shop. I had to do a decent bit of rummaging to find one that could actually do its job, and it didn't come cheap, but since some poor guy who must have dropped his wallet somewhere was paying for it, I didn't mind the effort."

"You're a douche."

"You're no fun."

"I'm shrivelling up from that intense burn." He mocked me, his features still deadly serious. "But since you've got kit, why don't we go down there now and get this over with. They shouldn't be active until around 10 this evening, so we might be able to get the job done before they're all aware of what's happening."

"Sounds good to me." I agreed, screwing up the wrapper my burger was in and chucking it at the bin. It bounced off the desk and teetered on the edge for a second - you could've cut the tension with Mikey's machete - before wobbling off the edge and onto the floor. Mikey looked up at me, clearly disappointed in my lack of concentration on the job. "Come on, that could've been awesome."

He got up and walked out the door. I huffed out of frustration and followed him out, collapsing in my car and turning the ignition key with as much sass as possible.

"You sulk like a 10 year old girl, you know that right?" He said and put his 'good luck' helmet on his head, the visor hiding his face completely.

I revved the engine just to make my point, my face expressionless. "Why do you still wear that thing? It'll get you recognised by police as quickly as walking along shooting things. You can't afford to get locked up for murdering something they thought was human in the middle of a job."

He lifted the visor to speak to me, the first tiny sign of emotion that he'd shown in a while visible on his face: pain. "My brother made it for me years ago. It's probably not the safest helmet in the world, but I still wear it because it's the meaning that protects me."

"I didn't realise you have a brother."

" _Had._ He died a few years ago." Mikey said, avoiding looking my way.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

He just put the visor back down, and swung his leg over the seat. "Do try to keep up."

_Challenge accepted._


	4. Williams

**I think this is the first time I've ever had the whole plot planned out. I have yet to plan the actual progression of le frerard, but I'll get to it. I am hyped about this story, even if no one's reading it.**

**Also I have nothing against Paramore and I love FOB to death. Just thought I'd clear that up for this chapter.**

\--------------------<>\--------------------

"Why is she awake? It's the middle of the afternoon." Mikey hissed.

Having driven down - and let me say, I did keep up - and parked a good half mile away to avoid being heard, we'd geared up, trekked through some stupid woods - it always had to be woods - and hidden out with sights on the old barn that was the vampires' nest.

"Where?"

"You see just around the side? Look for the orange hair and you should spot her."

"Wait a sec is that..."

"Yeah, she's the alpha supposedly. I think she was a lone vamp, must have run from her old pack, and she must have bitten the other four."

"No, just... Gimme a sec." I reached into my pocket for my phone, which is hard when you're lying on your arms.

"Why have you got your phone? What if it had rung?"

"Oh be quiet." I brought up google and searched the name. "Mikey, that's Hayley Williams."

"Who?"

"Mikey. How on earth? Do you live in a cave?"

"No, I live in motels."

"Hayley Williams? Lead vocals of Paramore? I mean, they're getting big now. She's important. And I could swear she went missing like a month ago." I definitely remembered seeing something on the news a few weeks ago that caught my attention.

"Maybe she's trying to start a proper clan thing. People don't normally know much about real life vampires: they only hear the legends and watch movies and stuff."

"They were meant to play Warped in Bonner Springs a few weeks ago - I nearly went - but since their frontman was missing, they couldn't."

"Bonner Springs is literally a couple of miles north of here."

"Why do you think I mentioned it?"

He glared at me but continued to watch. "Okay. Maybe she is important, but we can't not kill her. She's a vampire. I'm thinking we watch for a bit longer, and if she leaves, we go inside and try to take out the newbies before she gets back. Then we can deal with her after."

"Sure." I sighed. Now I'd never see Paramore live... "For a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Again, all I received was a glare.

We waited and watched for around 10 minutes. Hayley began to wander off into the woods, So Mikey signalled me to follow him. We crept around the side and slid in through the unlocked barn door.

And there, lying in hammocks attached to the beams, were four of my greatest idols. "Holy _shit_ that's Fall Out Boy." I slammed my hand across my mouth, thankfully not having woken any of them with my outburst of realisation.

 _"Who the hell?"_ Mikey mouthed at me.

 _"Another band. I saw them live. Not well known yet."_ I mouthed back with a ridiculous amount of hand signals to accompany my explanation. Mikey just rolled his eyes at me.

I began to creep around one side, checking the walls and tables for anything important. The walls and floors were mostly just covered with straw, in some places stained red. A couple of boxes lay here and there, filled with bottles of beer and wine and all sorts. On the wall were a couple of surfboards, all with 'Teen Choice Awards' written on them in garish coloured writing.

I heard a rustle and froze.

"Thanks Pete..." I heard someone murmur in their sleep. I turned around to see Patrick's face right by my ear and stumbled back a bit. This was weird.

I met up with Mikey again at the back of the room. _"I don't like this."_ I mouthed.

_"They're vampires. They look like complete newbies, but they're definitely vampires."_

"Guys..." I heard a voice from across the room. My hands quickly went to my belt to check my gear was still there, and I turned to see Pete fucking Wentz leaning out of his hammock. Of course as soon as they were awake and saw the two of us standing at the end of their lair armed with machetes, they were up and growling through bared fangs.

"Holy fucking Christ!" I almost squealed. I backed up out of pure shock before Andy Hurley was hurling himself at Mikey. Mikey easily swept his machete through the poor guy's neck, his head falling to the floor. And to think I was really looking forward to new music. Shame.

The other three stood there stunned for a moment. Joe thought he'd test my skill, jumping all over things in the room and trying to run at me from the side. I ducked forward and swung my conveniently sharp samurai sword at around neck height, his head also falling to the floor.

"Holy crap I beheaded Joe Trohman..." I mumbled to myself. I caught Pat and Pete share a look - a nervous one but a look all the same - before launching themselves at Mikey. Mikey's machete was knocked from his grip, but of course he had a good few alternatives on him. All I could do was watch in complete and utter shock as my dearest OTP tried to tear the living shit out of my dear friend.

I didn't realised I'd backed up until my head hit a wooden beam behind me, causing me to take my eyes off the brawl for only a moment. But a moment was long enough to spot a glowing figure with bright red hair and sleight figure pointing towards the door. In the doorway stood another figure, this one clearly Hayley Williams, alpha of a fucking vampire band and soon to be late singer of Paramore.

When I looked back the first figure had disappeared, and Hayley had made her way to join the scramble for Mikey's throat. I ran over, finally aware that I had to help and actually do something other than stand there in shock. As I swung my sword, she turned to face me, hissing like crazy. But I didn't give her the chance to act, slicing through her neck like it was salami at a meat counter. I stood and watched as her head fell with a thud, the blood spilling out onto the floor and staining my shoes. Her beheaded figure fell in the pool, causing more blood to splash up onto the legs of my jeans. It had been a while since I'd had to deal with actual blood.

At the sound of their leader's dying gurgles, 'Peterick' turned around wide eyed and confused, just long enough for Mikey to take their heads from their bodies and wipe his bloodied hand across his forehead.

He looked up from the pile of heads and headless figures sprawled across the bloodied wooden floor - no one could have got those stains out - and sighed at me. "Took your fucking time."

"Hey! If you found out you had to murder your OTP you'd be as out of it as I was." I panted. "Also, I saw something. I think I saw the glowing woman. She pointed at Hayley in the doorway, and if she hadn't warned me, I don't think either of us would've noticed until it was too late."

"Not like you would've done anything about it."

"I saved our lives. Some gratitude would be much appreciated. Also I drove out here despite working on an _insanely_ gripping case. We had basically got the guy and for all I know, I missed out on the fun bit."

"You couldn't have done anything until next full moon anyway."

"How do you know about that?"

"Because I called Brendon. He also told me about Ryan, thanks for mentioning it by the way."

"Sorry, I didn't think you knew him."

"Well I did. And I don't need anyone else dying. Too many people die on this fucking job."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because he did it, that's why. I can't just leave everything he ever taught me in the dust just because I don't like the cons. This job is his legacy. I'm not letting it go because I don't feel like it." He stormed out of the barn.

I followed after him, but slowly to give him time to think. I could tell this was about his brother, not Ryan, although I didn't think his death had helped.

When I reached the Trans-Am, I walked over to Mikey who was leaning over his bike. "Look, I'm sorry man. I didn't know. D'you wanna come and help out on this werewolf case?"

"I'm not going back there." His voice was set and tinted with anger.

I frowned. "Why not?"

He looked me in the eye, anger filled tears brimming in his eyes. "It's where he died."


	5. Urie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you. I've had more feedback on here in the last week or so than in the entire time I've had this pic on Wattpad, which is a while. So thanks people (please stick around I love you all)

"Hey Brendon." I'd driven back and found a motel 15 minutes from the town. After some much needed sleep, I called Brendon.

"Hey man."

"I'm back in Iowa and I need to talk to you. I'm in a motel just out of Marathon called the, uh..." I looked around quickly for some sort of stationary that might have the place's name on, finding only a pen. "Little Sioux Motel. It's like 15 minutes west."

"Dude, that's where I'm at. Spencer left to go find Dallon and break the news so I can come find you now. What room are you?"

"Oh, uh... 27 I think."

"Cool, I'll be there in a sec." He told me and hung up. Only moments later I heard a knock on my door, before it swung open revealing a rather smug Brendon Urie.

"Wait, what room are you?" I asked him.

"24." He said with a grin. He waltzed in and collapsed onto the second bed leaning up against the wall. "So what's up, Iero?"

"Why the cheery mood?"

"I figured I've just gotta get on with life, y'know? Gotta get on with the job."

"If you say so..." I made a mental note to watch him. That didn't sound like someone who'd just lost a good friend. Hell, they were probably much more involved than friends. But I decided to leave that for the moment. "Well, we went into this nest - it was fucking Fall Out Boy by the way -"

"You're shitting me..."

"I shit you not. But yeah, we were like, taking out this nest and the alpha had disappeared - well, Mikey was fighting the last two at the same time while I just stood there cos, y'know, Fall Out Boy - and I saw this figure. I think I saw this glowing woman people have been talking about. She had bright red hair, but I only saw her for a second so I didn't see her face. But she pointed to the door, and if she hadn't then neither of us would have noticed Hayley fucking Williams in the doorway and we both would've died. Hayley was the alpha by the way. I think she got the guys at Warped in Bonner Springs. Oh my God it was weird."

Brendon just stared at me wide eyed. "Okay, lets go through this bit by bit. So Hayley Williams - Paramore Hayley Williams - is, wait was, a vampire alpha and we don't know how the fuck that happened."

"Uh huh."

"Fall Out Boy were also bloodsuckers."

"Mm"

"Damn. So I have the two of you to blame for the fact that I'll never see them live."

"Well, kinda."

"But also, more importantly I guess, you think you saw this glowing woman?"

"I did. I was in complete shock because I was expected to murder my OTP - that's like having to kill my children - and I hit my head on a beam and it knocked me out of my 'trance thing'. I saw this woman pointing at the door, but only for a moment, and then Hayley Williams comes in and joins the 'lets kill Mikey' squad. I managed to hack her head off which meant Mikey could finally get at Pete and Patrick. But if I hadn't seen this woman we would've both died."

"So what do you think she is? She can't just be human." Brendon stood up and started to wander around the room. He found my bag and started rummaging through it. "Don't mind me." He said before I could question him.

"Um, I don't know. I guess from descriptions and what I saw, she has characteristics of a spirit, but no women died violent deaths in the area except a couple killed supposedly by the werewolf since they were on full moons, but they were both hunters and I know for definite what they looked like, and I can say for certain this woman isn't one of them."

"Okay, so she's probably not a spirit. It could be a haunted object." He pulled my hunter journal out of my bag and started flicking through it. "What? I can't be arsed to fill mine out." He kept flicking through as I rolled my eyes at him.

"But then why would she show up at pretty much all the werewolf murders? That just doesn't fit. Especially since she was there at the barn with Mikey. In Kansas of all places."

"Reaper? Wait, no. She wouldn't have been seen by all those witnesses and you wouldn't be alive. Maybe she's something we haven't seen before."

"There's nothing I can think of that fits. I guess we're gonna have to do some more research. Local legends, the witness statements, everything we can find."

"I'll go get my laptop then."

\--------------------<>\--------------------

"I can't find anything on her. The only violent deaths in the area within the century are one guy who killed himself by jumping in front of a train, and another who was murdered a decade before outside a local pub. We know nothing about this woman."

"Yeah, there're a few legends around but there's nothing consistent. We could ask some of the locals later about that kind of thing though."

"Okay so nothing on the glowing woman. We might as well try and figure out this wolf. How did you and Spencer get on with the suspects?"

He sighed and shut his laptop as he spoke. "There were no obvious wolves, but having been going for such a long time it's no surprise that they blend in."

This one werewolf had been killing for around 30 years. In all that time, it must have built up a pack. "What if there're are more? Maybe it has a pack. Maybe a family hiding somewhere. It can't have been here on its own for 30 years."

"True. We did take a look at a couple of families and there's nothing there, but we still need to check out any local groups and clubs and stuff. We could see where we get with that?"

"Sounds like we haven't got much of a choice." I shut my laptop and lay it on the bed by my pillow. I had no intention of keeping this room tidy. "Didn't you guys say something about a road?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Up until 5-ish years ago the locations were mostly random, but all within around a mile if Marathon - average werewolf hunting radius. But after that, every single wolf death has been on the same road on the night of the full moon. The latter isn't surprising, but we could check out the street as well."

"What's it called?" I asked. I remember scanning over a couple of maps before the job to get a heads up on the area and I wondered if I'd recognise the name.

"Athens Street. It stretches out east of the town over the railway. There's a small church and a couple of houses, as well as a power plant of some sort a block over."

"That pattern's not normal. So it was totally random... And then it just wasn't?"

"Yup. I mean, if we are dealing with a pack, maybe some really smart guy came along and they started using tactics to lure people to a convenient location."

"I don't know... It just doesn't sound very... Wolf."

"Not a lot of things do, unfortunately."

I sighed and scowled so as to display my frustration. "So we know nothing about this glowing woman, we could be dealing with a pack that could be smart military-style killers and we have to sit around for 26 days before we can actually do anything."

"Pretty much."

"Brilliant. Bloody fucking brilliant."


	6. Not She: He.

**This is turning out to be longer and more detailed than I anticipated...**

\--------------------<>\--------------------

Brendon decided to go out and interview the locals, probably under cover as some egotistical filmmaker knowing him. Since he had a much better way of dealing with people, I decided to stay out of the way and keep brainstorming on the woman and the wolf.

I started with the woman, since we were slightly further ahead on that front. Occasionally I'd look up and flick my eyes around the room to give them a break from paper after paper after paper, and for one second I thought I spotted a glimmer of red. Taking another quick sweep of the room, I assured myself it was just a trick of the light.

I decided I'd start from the very beginning and began to hunt through the very first witness statements. At first, 30 odd years ago, there was only the occasional death. Then there were more, and more, and more but there was no mention of a glowing, red haired woman. Around 5 years ago, the deaths dropped back to less than one every lunar cycle. There would only be a death every few months, and many of the names I recognised to be fallen acquaintances of mine, probably trying, as we were, to take down this sucker.

I checked the first statement after the drop. No mention of a glowing woman. No witnesses to the second. But the third caught my attention. An anonymous passer-by had reported seeing a red haired woman trying to stop a giant bearlike animal, but failing, and afterwards cradling the body of the woman that had died. This was the first reported glowing woman.

I checked every single statement after that. Some murders had no witnesses, but all the ones that did reported a glowing, red haired figure - some said woman, a few said man - trying and failing to stop the wolf. After that, each story differed slightly. In some, the figure would crouch down by the body, close the eyes, stand and leave. In others, 'she' would spot the witness and run away in a fit of torn anger.

Why did she try?

I checked back to the first statement after the drop in deaths. Despite having not reported a glowing woman, it did say that the death had happened on Athens Street. I checked the last death before the drop.

"Huh..." The last pre-drop death had happened in the middle of a corn field off of 215th street on the other side of town. I checked the rest of the reports from after the drop, and all happened on Athens Street.

There was a connection between all this. There had to have been something. The glowing woman first appeared soon after the first Athens Street death, which occurred at the exact time that the deaths fell in numbers.

"It's not a frickin' werewolf." I did a double take, knocking by chair backwards and standing up like a jack in the box.

"Holy mother of _fucking ballsacks!_ " I kind of screamed in surprise.

"I do appreciate being called the holy mother but the next bit was a little impolite, don't you think?" I turned towards the voice and caught a glimpse of red hair.

"Who the _fuck_ are you anyway? Why are you here? What do you want?" More and more question started to make their way into my mouth and in my state of angry, confused shock I could do nothing but spurt them all out. "Why are you at all the wolf deaths? Where did you come from? What are you? What the fucking _hell_ is going on?"

"Woah, calm down. Sorry I jumped you, it's just I've been a bit out of practice on the people front lately." I swung towards the voice again, but this time I was faced with a man lying comfortably on my bed. "Don't worry, these shoes are spotless."

"What the hell?" I still couldn't seem to process an actual conversation.

"That's not the nicest way to introduce oneself." He crossed one leg over the other, shuffling around a bit and pulling a face before settling. "My name is Gerard, but you _can_ call me Holy Mother of Ballsacks if you _really insist_. I know your name is Frank, and I will call you Frank. I didn't read your mind or stalk you or anything - well, that depends what you classify as stalking - I just overheard it in your conversations with that Brendon guy."

"You're not human."

"Well done Smart Arse."

"What are you then?"

"Not really sure. I think I died."

"Spirit?"

"Probably. Not sure why I stuck around though. I do seem to have made a habit of trying to save people though. Never really works out." His face fell a little, but returned to its sarcastic, wily smile in the blink of an eye.

"How did you die?"

"Werewolf. I think. Not really sure exactly what happened to that old girl."

I collapsed back into the desk chair, just about managing to regain my ability to speak coherently. "We're hunting it. That's why we're here."

"No you're not."

"What do you mean we're not? We _are_ hunting this werewolf. Sure, we can't really do much for the best part of a month, but we're doing what we can."

"You’re hunting something, but it's not a werewolf."

"It has to be a werewolf. In every case the heart is missing. What else does that? What else operates by the lunar cycle _and_ eats people's hearts?"

The red haired man sprawled across my bed sighed in exasperation. "It's not a frickin' werewolf."

"Then what..." But he'd vanished before I could finish the question.

I picked up my mobile, found Brendon's number and called him.

"Did you find anything?" He asked as soon as he picked up.

"It's not a woman. He's a guy. I think he's a spirit and his name is Gerard. He has bright red hair and damn good cheekbones - honestly, they're so perfect it's weird - and he said we're not hunting a werewolf. Which doesn't make sense at all. But he's definitely our glowing woman."

"Okay... How was he reported as a glowing woman then? I mean, how do that many people get something like that wrong?"

"He's beautiful, and I'm completely done. I'm so done. I'm done with things that shouldn't exist. _How does he exist?_ "

"Whoa man, chill. Sounds like if he wasn't some sort of ghost boy -"

"He's mine. You can't have him."

"Sure, man. Have fun banging the apparition." I heard a chuckle near my ear. I froze as I realised he was probably here, listening to every word.

"Bren, I think he's still here." As if on cue, which to be fair he probably was, invisible ghost Gerard seemed to be making one of my pens float off the desk. The scissors soon joined them, hovering around above my stuff. "Dude..."

He chose this moment to appear inches from my face, eyes closed and pouting. He disappeared within the second, but it left me going red in embarrassment. Well at least he wasn't shy. The scissors fell back onto the desk, leaving a small dent in the wood. The pen found the blank corner of the open page of my journal and started to write. _'Bye'._ And the pen fell.

"You still there?"

"Yeah... I think he just left."

"Okay then."

"He's so weird..." I realised I'd spent the last five minutes discussing how I wanted to sleep with a ghost. I coughed, returning to the point I'd wanted to make originally. "Well, the deaths fall at a point around 5 years ago, almost as if the pack died out. That's the same sort of time the glowing _man_ \- Gerard, apparently - seems to have started appearing at the scenes of death, Which would mean that something would have happened at that time to bring him back."

"Maybe the fall in deaths had something to do with it?"

"I think so. The drop also matches the point which the deaths switch to Athens Street. I think everything links up somehow."

"But it doesn't make any sense. No werewolf would decide to stop killing people as often in the space of a month. And no werewolf has a spirit tied to it trying to protect its victims. And also, no werewolf in its right mind would ever kill in a regular location. Finally, no werewolf on the fucking planet could possibly tie these things together to all happen at the _exact same time_. Which means we're not dealing with a werewolf. But we can't _not_ be dealing with a werewolf. ‘Cos that's just insanely messed up."

"Well that's all I got. What about you?"

"People seem to think the town is haunted. They say when strange people visit the town who 'search for demons' the visitors will surely die." He finished with his best attempt at an eerie voice.

"Sounds like hunters. I did notice that I knew of a lot of the victims. The others could have been hunters too."

"So there's another pattern? Man, what is this dog's problem?" He replied with a laugh, but he was cut short.

"Bren?"

"Frank: Wolf. Athens Street, near the plant."

"Shit, Bren?" But he'd hung up.


	7. Uma Therman

**Remember for the sake of this fic FOB aren't a huge global band, just a kinda well known band. Sort of.**

\--------------------<>\--------------------

I shoved the phone in my pocket, grabbed a couple of guns - already loaded with silver, thank God - and legged it out the door. I found the Trans Am, and revved out towards marathon as quickly as I could. By now it was midday so most people were at work or lunch, so the roads were pretty empty. I found Athens street as quickly as I could. I stopped the car in the middle of the road, shoved the door open and slammed it shut behind me and looked for signs of Brendon.

What I saw stopped me in my tracks. I saw Gerard kneeling over a fallen figure, Gerard's head on his chest. I began to walk over and started to run. By the time I reached Brendon's body I was in tears and Gerard had gone. "No. Bren, come on. Wake up buddy. Oh God..." I was panicking.

Gerard appeared opposite me, his expression not one of concern but of annoyance. He picked up my hand by the wrist and placed it on Brendon's exposed neck. I could feel a heartbeat. I looked in surprise at Gerard, before leaning my head down to listen for breathing.

"He's okay." I said in shock. Too much shock in one day. "He's okay..."

"Yes, he is. It would seem our wolf didn't kill him. The only plausible explanation for this is that it couldn't kill him, which leads me to the conclusion that it can only kill on the full moon." Gerard said quickly and began to slap the side of Brendon's face repeatedly.

"Hey..." I said, but didn't make a move to stop him. Brendon's eyes started to open and looked up in disgust at Gerard.

"Dude, stop it." He wiped his hand against his eye. "Seriously man, cut it out." He batted Gerard's hand away.

"Sorry, I was enjoying it." Gerard replied with a smirk.

"Oh, so you like that sort of stuff huh?" Brendon grumbled out, still managing to sound suggestive in the process.

"Only if you meet my standards."

"Guys, cut it out." I sighed, glaring just a teeny bit in Brendon's direction. "Didn't you have a gun on you?"

"Of course I did, silver and everything. Werewolves aren't normally out this early in the lunar cycle."

"I know but didn't you shoot it? I mean, you had a good few seconds after you spotted something before you hung up on me."

"Of course I tried to shoot it but it only got angrier. It was like the silver wasn't having any effect on it at all." I sat back on my heels, thinking, and only then did I notice the dark red pool growing around Brendon's head like a devil's halo. "Oh God, Bren, you need to go to hospital."

"Why? What?..." He lifted his head to look down at his torso in an attempt to check for injuries, only to wince immediately and clutch the back of his head. "Uuuuhhh..." He said nervously and pulled his hand away, panic starting to edge its way into his normally calm and cool tone.

"Right, I'm gonna do my best to patch you up and call 911."

"You need to go try and sort this out. Do more research. I'll be fine."

"No you won't. You're bleeding out the back of your head."

"Well they'll probably want to take you in for questioning or something and you've got no excuse not to know who you are. They'll probably be able to pin a load of supposed murder cases on you. I'll fake amnesia or something and you can stay away from authorities."

"Dude, you seriously think that's gonna work? With your training and expertise in the pristine art of acting?"

"Sure. Just call 911, say you found me here and go before they get here." I frowned but started to unbutton the bottom of his shirt. He definitely looked confused, but as I started to tear the bottom of the shirt off he seemed to realise what I was doing. I scrunched up the fabric, lifted his head and stuffed the DIY bandage against the wound, laying his head back down.

I called 911, Said a quick goodbye to Brendon and revved up the car. Gerard appeared in the seat beside me, but I ignored him and drove back East, onto the highway and back to the motel. Gerard followed me into the room and sat on the second bed, opposite me.

"That's the first that hasn't died."

"Do you think you're connected to it? The wolf I mean?"

He stared off into space for a moment. "Probably. Normally I just check up on the passing hunters, see if they're getting anywhere. Only a couple got as far as you two and they did it without my help."

"So you don't talk to everyone that's trying to figure this thing out?"

"No. I don't think I've spoken to another human being since I died. I've met the wolf a couple of times, but she's not normally in a position where a conversation would be entirely appropriate."

"How do you mean?" I asked, some weird images coming to mind.

"You know, the average 'murder the latest hunter in town and run' deal. She's normally gone before I can say anything."

"It's a she?"

"So? You thought I was a she and then I wasn't but it wasn't a big deal then." He said accusingly.

"No, I just never really thought of _her_ that way."

"Mmm. She had a family once. Mate and kids. Of course, the mate was a rogue who strayed way out of town once too many times and got hunted down pretty quickly, but she had kids."

"What happened?"

"They were killed. In front of her actually, if I remember rightly. I'm pretty sure it was right after I died."

"Hell of a revenge story..."

"Mmm..."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and one the air was too awkward to handle I decided I'd put on some music. I already had my speaker out, since I liked to work with music on, so I connected my iPod and shuffled everything. If I could, I'd carry around a truckload of CDs; but since I couldn't thanks to limited car space I had to make do with pirated downloads of said CDs. Illegal, I know, but what have I don't that isn't?

Gerard's ears perked up as the familiar voice belted out the first line. He looked up and met my eyes, "Fall Out Boy?"

"Mm hmm. New album this year. Song's Uma Thurman, one of my favourites."

He smiled and closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall behind him.

"Hayley Williams turned them all into vampires. I think I beheaded Joe Trohman..." I told him in a bit of a daze from thinking about it. "That was when you showed up and I beheaded Hayley Williams."

He snorted and smiled, staring at his boot clad feet as they hung off the edge of the bed. "I honestly thought they'd make it big. They were tiny when I knew them. Only had a couple of albums out but they were good. I haven't heard that voice for around 5 years now."

We spent another few minutes in silence, reaching the end of Uma Therman and listening through the whole of American Idiot, before I spoke again. "So you're definitely tied in with the point 5 years ago. At that time, you died, the werewolf murders dropped significantly, all the victims were hunters from that point on and they all happened on Athens Street."

"I guess I am tied up in all this, yeah."

"Seriously though, what are you? You were a hunter right."

"Yeah?"

"Well you must have some idea."

"I'm thinking guardian spirit. the wolf goes after hunters, I try and save them. That seems to be what I live by, though it never seems to turn out well..."

"Well hopefully I'll be able to find some grease on this thing with the silver. Could be the big clue."

"Could be, but it's still not a frickin' werewolf."

"Sure."


	8. The 'You're Dead' Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning I guess?

**Author Note - Smut warning**

**The actual sexy starts at ~*~*~ (no real plot there, only a couple of paragraphs) Or summary at end if you want to skip the whole chapter as it's mainly kinda smut fluff.** 0_0

\--------------------<>\--------------------

"I need a break." I sighed, exasperated and exhausted.

"Awh, come on. We haven't even figured out what this thing is yet."

"Okay, well I know nothing, theres nothing online, there's nothing at the library, Bren can't help us any more... Look. It's just... I got nothing."

I could feel Gerard's eyes on me, even though I had my head in my hands. "Well... I'm not supposed to help... I mean, I don't think I am, but..."

"But what? Is there something you haven't told me?"

"Uh... When I, well, y'know, died, I was definitely killed by a werewolf. But I was with another hunter, and I'm pretty sure he killed it right after it got me."

I looked up at him, my face tired and just sort of done. "You mean to tell me that you didn't want to mention this thing is dead?"

"Well I'm pretty sure I already told you."

"Well maybe reminding me would have been helpful!" I stood up and went to stand by the desk, looking over all my brainstorming notes and realising they were all a waste of time.

"Are you mad?"

"I don't know, am I?" I snapped in frustration. I knew I was being petty, but two days of research had just gone completely down the drain.

"You're kinda hot when you're mad..." He mumbled, just loud enough to hear.

"You swing that way?" To be fair I wouldn't have put it past him.

"Gay as a rainbow, man. And yes, I'm aware that phrase is very overused."

I sighed again, releasing some of the tension I'd built up.

"You seem pretty worked up..." Gerard stood up and began to wander over to where I stood. I continued to stare at my wasted notes.

"You could say that."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know." I said, shaking my head a little as I turned to face him, but before I could get another word out, he leaned down and began to kiss me.

Of course, after two solid days of admiring every one of his features, I didn't object in the slightest. I kissed him back as I felt his hand on my lower back, pulling me closer. I edged forward a little, pushing him towards my bed. He took the hint and began to walk backwards, our mouths still connected, until the mattress stopped him going any further. I pushed him down, the kiss intensifying every second.

He shuffled himself up the bed so his head reached the pillow and I climbed over him on my hands and knees. Sleeping With Sirens continued to play in the background from earlier, and I broke off the kiss and moved to his neck.

He groaned as I sucked lightly at his skin, leaving faint marks as I made my way down his neck and towards the neck of his shirt. I gave him a quick look to check he was okay with it before I began to edge the bottom of his shirt up his torso, revealing the pale skin beneath. He lifted his arms above his head to help me wriggle his shirt off, but quickly reached for the bottom of mine. I tried to help him get it off, but my wriggling just made things difficult, so I stilled and let him pull it over my head.

Now straddling his hips, I saw his eyes widen just a little as he took in my body art. "Your tattoos..." He mumbled. He put his hand to the anti-possession tattoo on my chest. "Smart..."

"Mm" I smirked and leaned down again to kiss him, more gently this time. His hands went to my shoulders and he ran them down my sides, slowly making their way to my hips. I shuddered a little at the light touch and moaned into the kiss. I felt Gerard smile, his fingers going to the button on my jeans. His smile grew as he noticed how my jeans had tightened. "Happy to see me?" He mumbled against my lips.

"Shut up..." I mumbled back, moving one hand the the nape of his neck and pulling him closer, the other going to his hair and weaving its way between the scarlet tangles.

He pulled at my jeans and managed the wriggle them past my hips and down my thighs. I swung my leg over, breaking the contact I was beginning to crave so I could tug my jeans off and discard them somewhere on the floor. My legs were back on either side of his hips in a moment, and I began to kiss my way down from his collar bones to his naval, feeling him shiver as I reached the top of his skinny jeans - God, they were tight - and undid the button at the top. I pulled at the zip with my teeth, my eyes locked with his as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"You know what I've missed most since becoming some spirit type thing that never gets there quick enough to save the people?"

"Pizza?"

"Gratitude sex."

I laughed a little and crawled up to kiss him in the hope he's be quiet. "Cos... When you're a hunter... And you save that... That one chic..." He managed in between my attempts to enjoy his lips a bit longer.

"Chic?"

"Bi. I lied. Anyway... They always... They always wanna sleep with you... And... And y'know... That was nice every... Every couple of weeks."

"You're so strange."

"You know you wouldn't have it any other way." He smirked as I crawled back to try different approach. I leaned over him and sucked at the skin on the side of his torso, receiving a word-free, shaky sigh in reward.

Continuing to mark his body with as many faint bruises as time would allow, I returned to his jeans and worked them past his hips and just down his thighs. I shuffled back a bit to get them all the way off, my reach moving down his stomach to the top of his boxers, and as I sucked lightly at the tender skin above his quite obvious erection I heard him gasp a little, followed by something that sounded a bit like a whimper and a bit like a groan.

I made my way back up to his neck and began planting kisses along his jawline. He moved to kiss me again, his hands going to my boxers.

"Wait," I said, placing a hand over his to stop him. "I'm still trying to kinda... y'know, get over the whole 'you're dead' thing, so... No sex. Not yet..." I didn't want to look at him in case I'd made him think I didn't want him. It wasn't that, I just wasn't in the right headspace at that moment.

After a long pause, I finally convinced myself to look up, and I didn't see what I expected to see. Gerard was watching me with an evaluating expression - not judging, not hurt, just thinking.

"Okay. No sex." He said, his expression unwavering.

"You're not offended?" I asked, my expression almost matching his, but with a more confused-as-heck vibe.

"No. I mean, I am dead so I see your point. And I'm not going to have a go at you because that would be counterproductive. So I'm going to ask you instead, what about the next best thing?"

"Wha'd'you mean?" He replied only with a smirk and rolled us over so he was towering over me, his hair falling around his face.

**~*~*~**

He began to kiss his way down my throat and to my chest, pausing at my collar bone and continuing down my chest towards my naval. My muscles contracted at the cold feeling of his lips against my skin and my breathing quickened with my pulse. I wasn't normally on the receiving end: I tended to be more of a giver.

As he reached my boxers he gave me a quick glance for permission. I gave him a quick nod of approval and he hooked his fingers over the top and pulled the down to my ankles and off over my heels. Holding eye contact, he lowered his mouth around my member, earning a gasp from me at the feeling of the inside of his mouth. He was cold, which was a shock, and knew exactly what he was doing as he moved up and down around me, sending electricity running though my veins from my groin.

"Holy mother of Christ..."

\--------------------<>\--------------------

**Summary for people who skipped:**

**'Werewolf' was killed by Gerard's hunting partner after it killed him. Frank was cross because Gerard didn't mention this before. Gerard 'relieves the tension' Frank is feeling with a blowjob.**


	9. So It's A Dead, Werewolf, Spirit Thing?

**A/N: quick note, no actual smut, just fluff really.**

**——————————— <>——————————**

I groaned and shivered as I woke to a cold touch trailing down my nose. I managed to squeeze an eye open in the dark of the motel room, to see the sideways face of the dead man I’d just had a strange, fantasy style dream about. 

“Why’re you here?” I mumbled almost incoherently.

“You have a job to do. You have 20 days until the next full moon, but at this point I have a feeling that that doesn’t really mean anything.”

“Let me sleep…” I mumbled in reply and rolled over. I’d spent the last few days researching and brainstorming how on earth I was meant to kill a sea werewolf. I mean, was it really too much to ask a monster to pick one issue?

I felt a cold breath on the back of my neck, which quickly became a cold line of kisses as Gerard worked his way down my spine. He knew I’d been trying to avoid him, not that I wasn’t interested, I just… I needed to work.

“Not now, Gee…” I groaned at him.

“Well,” He said quietly, continuing to kiss his way along the collar of my t-shirt. “I think… If you don’t want me… To shower you… With all this appreciation… Then I think… You’re gonna… Have to get up.” He leaned around and turned my chin towards him, placing one last kiss on my lips, causing me to shiver again.

“Fine. I mumbled, pulling his head lazily down towards me to keep kissing him. Over the last few days I’d been missing the cold, almost mysterious touch and it felt good to remind myself of the feeling of his lips against mine.

I felt him smile against me, the kiss long and not urgent, which was exactly what I needed on the miserable morning almost a week into my stop in Marathon. I was only meant to be passing through, ended up offering Brendon an extra hand on his werewolf job, and ended up stuck with it, abandoned by Brendon - although he had fair reason - and accompanied by a very attractive dead guy.

“Y’know, Mr. Werewolf Hunter Man…” Gerard pulled away slightly, planting one last kiss on my now swollen lips, “You should probably get up.”

“Nah…” I stared into his eyes for a moment, mine still squinted, mostly from thinking. “Stay here. I owe you a favour anyway.” I gave him a suggestive grin and leaned upwards to kiss him again, but he pushed his whole hand in my face as he stood up and began to wander around the room. 

“You have work to do.” He told me matter-of-factly. “How about this. You get up, get an hour of stuff done - and I don’t mean more pointless brainstorming, I mean solid planning - and then you get the day off. I’ll even help you out a little.”

“Fine.” I threw off the sheets, pulled on the sweatpants I’d left in a heap on the floor the night before and morning-wobble-walked over to the desk with all my stuff spread out all over the place. I sat down, swivelled round and just sort of stared at Gerard.

“Well?”

I turned back around and stared at the wall, cogs hiring in my brain. Then I had a stupid, completely reckless, it’s way too early idea. “I’ve got it, but I’m not gonna tell you.” I turned and looked at the clock. It got dark around 7, and it was nearly 12. “I have 7 hours to fill. Maybe 6.” I might as well pack some useful stuff before nightfall.

“Why should I believe you?”

“Because even if I was lying, there’re no other hunters in the area, and since this thing only seems to hunt hunters, I’m the only one at risk, so I have as much time as I need until someone else drops by.”

Gerard held my eye contact, a calculating expression gracing his features. “Fair enough.” He wandered over and climbed onto the chair, kneeling on either side of my thighs, his bright red hair falling past his face as he looked down on me. “So what do you wanna do for 7 hours?”

“I think I know exactly what I want.” I said, giving him a seductive smile. He lined down and kissed me, my hands knotting themselves in his hair, earning an almost whine like groan. “The noises you make… Are so fucking hot…” I managed to fit in between breathy kisses. 

He had one hand holding me at the base of my neck, the other struggling to keep still on my chest. My phone started to ring, but I ignored it and let it go through to voicemail, despite how annoying it was to hear my 8-bit version of whichever song I’d set for that contact go on and on. I was way too caught up in Gerard to care who was calling.

It rang again, annoyingly, and Gerard broke away for a moment. “You should probably get that.” He glanced over my shoulder to check who it was. “It’s Brendon.”

I sighed and reached behind me, twisting my head to find it over my shoulder. I swiped answer and held it to my ear. “What?”

“Dude are you still in bed?”

“No, I’m up.”

“Why didn’t you pick up?”

I glanced up at Gerard who smiled mischievously and began to kiss his way along the edge of my jaw and down my neck. “Busy,” I managed.

“Well I was just calling to give you some info. I found Mikey in a bar in Missouri, he said he saw you a couple of days ago and asked how the job was going. I gave him the low down and he said he’d like to help out as long as he doesn’t have to go anywhere near marathon.”

“Oh, cool. Tell him thanks.”

“Will do. Anyway, he’s been researching this thing for a couple of years cos, y’know, his brother died, and he said he went down there and tried to finish it off. Apparently it reacted to silver but not majorly. He did say it wouldn’t cross the salt line he put out, and it didn’t like brass too much either. It honestly sounds like a ghost, wolf cross.”

“What, so like a vengeful werewolf type deal?”

“Sounds about right.”

Gerard gave up on my neck and climbed slowly and quietly off the chair and onto the floor. He started to much the hem f my shirt upwards, planting kissed and licking the sides of my torso, pulling a few shocked and unwanted sounds from my mouth. “Uh, we’re probably gonna need to burn some bones then. Any ideas on that front?”

“We’ll wrk on it.”

“Sounds good. Well, uh, I gotta go.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just, bye Bren.”

“Bye.” I hung up, sighed out of relief, almost threw my phone back onto the desk and pushed the wheelie chair back. I found Gerard’s chin and lifted his mouth so I could fall onto my knees and kiss him as hard as I could only ten minutes after having woken up.

I pushed him back onto the floor, my lips never leaving his. After a moment of an intense fight for dominance, I pulled away only slightly. “I think it’s time I repaid that favour.”

 


	10. Lady Of Athens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the fourth be with you.  
> Sorry.

**A/N - Since I’m going by the lore on Supernatural, the werewolf looks mostly human, apart from a dodgy case of mad eyes and Dracula teeth.**

——<>——

I parked the Trans-Am a few blocks over from Athens Street, y’know, just in case. Stepping out of the driver’s door I had a thought. Maybe this was a stupid idea. _Maybe_ I should keep up my research.

But then my tired, overworked, sex-buzzed brain dismissed that, because, well, clearly my tired, overworked, sex-buzzed brain knew best. _God Gerard was amazing…_

I grabbed my salt gun and a couple of extra bags, along with a small selection of my favourite silver knives. I tucked my arsenal into my various pockets, socks and waistbands, keeping the gun in hand. Just as I was about to leave I remembered to grab a second pistol, preloaded with a few silver bullets.

I shut the boot and locked the car, keys shoved into my pocket. I walked quickly, knowing that I probably had a couple of minutes to snoop around and look for the body. If this werewolf had a ghost, it must have had bones, right?

Finally reaching the road, I had a quick recap glance around. There were open fields to my left and houses to my right. I moved down the road, hoping for something obvious before the sun completely set.

“What the hell are you doing?” An all too familiar red-head appeared in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Being an idiot, that’s what!”

“And why do you care so much anyway?” I knew he liked me. Or at least, I knew I thought he did. I definitely liked him.

He glared at me for a minute, and I thought for a second he was going to admit it, but with Gerard… “Because if you die, this thing doesn’t! It’s not rocket science.”

I watched his features, just in case I could see though him into the realm of ‘something more’.

“Why are you looking at me funny?”

“Gerard… I think I’ve gotta tell you something. This might be weird, but,”

“Frank.”

“No I need to say it or I’ll chicken out.”

“No, Frank, you douchebag, _werewolf._ ”

I grabbed my silver knife from my belt, and swung round in time to see the smoke of a disappearing ghost only inches from my face.

“Holy… Okay.” I managed, just about snapping out of the shock. “Look, Gerard,”

“Seriously Frank, not now.”

“No. Gerard, I need you to find the bones. They could be anywhere around here. They could technically be anywhere in town.”

“I can’t leave you.”

I looked at Gerard, confusion poking its way onto my face. “Gee, I’ll be fine. I’m a hunter.”

“I physically cannot go outside a certain distance from where you, currently, are standing. Also the road. I can go anywhere on this road pretty much. Any time.”

“Oh. Right. Uh, well can you look round here for now? We can do the rest of town in the daylight.”

“You really didn’t think this through.” Gerard tutted and walked off in the opposite direction, ghost teleporting around all over the place, scouting the area. I grabbed my other knife, knowing I was best with two hands.

I heard Gerard call “Turn around!” from a distance, so I did just that and came face to face with the wolf, sprinting at me at full speed, growling chillingly. I stood my ground and threw the smaller dagger I held in my right hand into the wolf’s chest, where it stuck. She let out a choking cry of pain and stopped where she stood. She pulled the knife from her chest, blood staining her clothes. She looked up again at me, her eyes a more intense blue than I’d ever seen in a wolf. Her lips curled and she snarled, her ‘ghost factor’ allowing her to move faster than a normal werewolf could. 

She sped forward, her claws at my neck and chest I wrapped my left arm around, slicing at the back of her neck, causing her to yelp and smoke away. “Gerard,” I called into the general evening, since I had no clue where he was. “You found anything?”

“Not yet.” 

“Oh for… Fucking hell, don’t just appear in my ear.” I turned to see just how close he was, but he’d already gone, and I doubt he heard me swearing at his face. Damn shame, that.

I felt cold breath on my neck and froze. The cold shivered through me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I didn’t move, waiting for the right moment, and a quiet, menacing snarl broke the heavy silence. I saw Gerard do a double take a hundred-ish metres away, watching the wolf and walking slowly closer. I slowly edged my hand into my pocket as the wolf breathed down my neck.

What if this was it? This might be my last hunt. The wolf at my heel could rip my head from my body at any moment if I let myself get caught up in my thoughts. Right, oops, okay.

I heard the snarl break, almost like a dark, animalistic laugh. I took this as my queue and ducked, throwing the salt from my pocket, up into the wolf’s gaping mouth. She choked and spluttered, the smell of burning flesh filling my nose. She lashed and clawed at the air around her, catching m arm as I tried to get out of her way. 

The stinging hit me first, the pain more of a quick, agonising stab, the aching unnoticeable for now as adrenaline pumped through my vessels. Gerard was at my side in a moment, pressing his bright blue, technically not actually there shirt against my arm. I managed to scrape a glance at the pooling gash from my shoulder to my inner wrist. “If you stick around you’re gonna bleed out.”

“We have to find the bones.”

“Frank, no.”

“We have to find the bones, Gerard. What if she’s the same as you? What if she can follow the hunters she’s trying to kill?”

“We’ll have to take a bet. We’re leaving!”

I gave in and let him pull me to one of the roads turning off Athens Street, only now feeling the effects of my injury kicking in. My arm felt like it was on fire from the inside, flames made of glass burning my bones. It felt like a thousand bullets fighting their way out of the three gashes. It felt like my whole arm was made of a million black holes pulling at each other and tearing each other apart.

I turned to look at the wolf as we turned off the road to see if she could follow, but she stopped at the turning, let out a snarling bark, and disappeared into the breeze.

“Let’s get you back home.” Gerard grumbled, allowing us to slow down. “You’re a fucking idiot, you know that, right?”

“Right.”


	11. The Dead Wolf Up The Road Wants To Steal Your Heart

**Smut warning, pretty much anyway**

* * *

Finally managing to haul me back into my motel room, Gerard sat on the bed across from mine and sighed. I sat still and watched him, holding his shirt against my arm.

It hadn’t really clicked until now that he was shirtless. I knew now wasn’t the time, but I couldn’t help taking a few glances to make sure I wouldn’t forget the view any time soon.

“Why didn’t you tell me what you were gonna do? You knew it was a completely stupid idea. What were you thinking Frank?” He lay back and stared at the ceiling.

“I’m fed up with this being impossible to solve. It just… I had a thought and I committed.”

“Frank, it’s been a week. That’s it.”

“But nothing’s impossible. Impossible things don’t happen, and the fact that I can’t figure this one out bugs me.” I kicked my shoes off and crossed my legs on top of the fairly thin, browning, crunchy duvet.

“We’ll get this. We’ve got a plan anyway.” He sat up to look at me properly, his expression reassuring and confident.

“But what if burning the bones doesn’t work? 

He walked over to me, put his hands on my shoulders and his forehead against mine. “We’ve got this, okay? We know what it is, pretty much. We think we know how to kill it. Get some rest and we’ll think about it in the morning, okay?”

“Gerard, it’s half seven. I’m not going to bed at half seven.”

“I’m gonna be frank with you,” he paused as I waited for him to continue. “Okay that deserves at least a smile.” He leaned back a little, putting a little space between us.

I gave him his smile, “You’re an idiot, Gee.”

“I know. How d’you think I got here in the first place?” 

I chuckled a little in response. “Why are you being frank with me then?”

“You are stupid when you’re tired. You were very stupid earlier, which either means you were very tired…”

“Or?”

He leaned a little closer as he spoke, “Or… You were distracted by something and couldn’t think straight.”

“Well I was definitely distracted…” I told him, staying where I was but locking my vision on his amazingly hazel eyes. “Since when could ghosts have such bright eyes? You don’t look even look remotely dead…” I commented in very exaggerated awe, ruining whatever moment we had going.

“That was an interesting attempt at a compliment.”

“Who said it was a compliment? What if I’m super into death and stuff?”

“Then I’d be forced to feed you to the dead wolf up the road who wants to steal your heart.”

“And what would either of us get out of that?”

“Well she gets to eat one of your vital organs…” He smirked at me and continued onto his final answer. “You get to live your dreams as a death fetishist and I get a live performance catering to my own little pleasures in life. Well, in death.”

“You’re into being being ripped apart now?” I said jokingly, but I chuckled awkwardly when his china skin began to glow a soft pink. “You are?”

“Well…” He looked around, avoiding my eyes. “I mean, I’ve always been curious. I see the appeal of a little blood in… well… situations.”

I smiled a little to myself, knowing with my history that I’d be willing to try out anything at this point, given an attractive guy to try it with, and boy was Gee that guy. “What kind of situations are we talking about here?” I lowered my voice to the point that I knew turned him on. I leaned towards him, and he took the hint and leaned back a little, allowing me to almost crawl my way on top of him. 

“Oh, you know. Just everyday sorts of situations.” He mumbled, never losing eye contact. 

I continued to move over him, holding myself up with my left arm, my right moving to the hem of his still blue shirt. I guess corporeal ghosts don’t have to change clothes as often as the rest of us. He’d moved so his head was nearly on the pillow at the head of the bed, his arms snaked around my hips. There was a fiery glint in the lakes of dark gold he claimed for eyes, and even after knowing him only a week, I knew exactly where this was going. “So, what, situations like this then?” I pushed up the bottom of his shirt, moving down his body to place slow, taunting kisses from the base of his naval.

I began to move down, hearing him make sweet little noises in aggravation, eventually reaching the beginning of his jeans. I trailed my hands up the insides of his thighs, making him shiver. I placed one last chaste kiss to the skin just above the brass coloured button before I began to work my way back up. I pushed his shirt further and further the higher I went, stopping only to nip at his pecks, grazing my teeth on the skin around them. He let out a tiny gasp that definitely didn’t go unnoticed on my part. It only made me want to stop the teasing and just fuck him then and there, but I didn’t, because despite loving the idea of finally having my way with him, I knew that I’d get to that later, but right now, making him squirm at my touch was more important than that.

For now at least.

I pulled his shirt over his head and he pulled his arms through and discarded it on the floor. “Stop me if I go too far.”

“What?” He was relaxed, but his expression was one of confusion, but quickly changed to one of shock and pleasure combined as I kissed and bit at his shoulder, only hard enough to just leave little dents where my teeth had been, but hopefully not hard enough to hurt.

“Oh, for… Oh fucking… _Jesus!_ ” He gasped out, his hands knotting their way into my hair. That was one of my favourite feelings. Just the pull on my scalp and his desperate grip sent a shiver through me. I moved to his neck, not biting down for fear of genuinely hurting him, but grazing the skin and earning me a whine.

“ _Fuck…_ Come on Frankie, you can do better than that.” He managed, one hand leaving my hair and trailing down my neck, not letting up on its firm grip. 

I took his words as an invitation to work my way towards his hips, nipping and sucking on the skin in my path. I lifted my head to regain eye contact, moving so that I hovered over the clasp of his jeans. I began to undo them and returned to kissing his stomach, until i managed to get the denim past his knees, along with his boxer-briefs. I sat up so I could pull them off his feet and throw them on the floor along with his shirt. He looked at me and groaned, pulling himself up and pulling my face towards him, his hands on my jaw with a titanium grip.

He kissed me, hard and passionately, taking his hands off my face only to wriggle my shirt up and off me as quickly as he could. It joined his clothes somewhere out of sight, its location entirely unimportant. I pushed the heel of my palm against his chest and I was met with stubborn resistance as he pressed himself closer, closing the gap between our torsos, my hand trapped between us. I bit his lip, causing him to yelp and whimper and kiss me harder.

He stopped to breathe for only a moment, but I took my chance to kiss and bite at his jawline, and down his neck. I sucked at the skin behind his ear and felt him shudder at the touch. I wondered what it felt like to be a ghost, if that was in fact what he was. I wondered how it felt to be touched, to be bitten, so bleed. Could he bleed? 

I paused for moment, freezing at the base of his neck. “Opinions on blood?”

“What are you on about?”

“Blood? Okay or not?”

He took in a slow breath, thinking about it. “I don’t know if ghosts can heal, and neither of us know if I’m even a ghost. Clearly I still have a blood flow of some description, but… I…I don’t know… I don’t know if I want to risk it. I don’t want to bleed out before I get to see you without the stress of a case weighing over you.”

“There’s always the stress of a case weighing over me.”

“Frank, just… Please Frank.” 

I looked up and cupped his largely purple jaw in my hand. “Gee, it’s okay. Anything you want is okay. I just wanted to know how far this… kink… of yours goes.”

“Well I had no idea until now, so thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” I mumbled hoarsely into the base of his neck, and began to suck at the skin there. He let out a choked gasp and swallowed, letting me feel his Adam’s apple bob up and down again. I nipped at the bump before I moved down his chest and past his stomach to his v-lines. I sucked gently at the skin and I could see him struggling not to buck his hips into my face. 

* * *

**Sorry to cut this off here guys, but this continues in the next chapter, so don’t worry!**

**(basically I’m just terrible at ending chapters)**


	12. Hunter Boy

**Okay hella smut warning**

**Read at your discretion, this is basically the only smut I’ve ever written so be prepared for trash :)**

**Sorry for the super short chapter as well, especially since I don’t update very often. I’m gonna try and make this the first fic I ever finish, even though I’ve spotted a couple of continuity errors while reading back but whatever okay here’s your chapter you horny fuckers.**

——<>——

“Oh my God… _Frank_ , just…” Gerard managed as he pushed his head back into the pillow, not knowing what to do with his hands. 

I bit lightly at the pale skin between his legs and the base of his shaft, causing him to yelp and knot his hands tightly in my hair. I kissed my way slowly up his member, taking the tip into my mouth and tasting the bitterness of his precome.

I hollowed my cheeks and took the rest of him in, letting my teeth graze him lightly as I came back up. One hand left my hair and he bit down on his knuckles, pulling in a sharp breath as he tried his best to keep still and avoid causing himself an unfortunate injury.

“ _Fuck…_ ” His voice was shaky and breathy and _hot_ and I knew I wanted this to last, so I pulled my head back, letting my tongue circle his tip, earning me the little whines and whimpers I’d grown to crave.

I moved back up to kiss him and he took advantage of the situation, pushing me up and rolling us over so he leaned over me, straddling my hips. My jeans were too tight to deal with, so I reached round behind him, grazing his ass with my hands as I undid my jeans and pulled them off with my boxers, leaving me completely naked.

Gerard adjusted his position and reached behind himself, his eyes closing and his expression tensing up for a moment before starting to relax. “I want you inside me Frank, I want you to fuck me.” I realised he had his fingers up his ass, prepping himself.

“You sure?” I asked, propping myself up with my elbows so my forehead met his.

“I’m sure.” He mumbled, pulling me closer with his free hand so our lips met and I could feel his little whines. “You just stay right where you are.”

I felt him shuffle and line himself up, our lips never breaking apart. My hands in his hair and his in mine, pulling just enough to send a shiver down the spine. He lowered himself down slowly, his back arching slightly. I tried my best to sit up, trapping his leaking cock between our stomachs.

He stilled for a second, just breathing through the initial pain. _God he was tight…_

“You okay?”

He took another breath, _in, out_. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

I rolled my hips slowly, Gerard now making low moans that resonated through him enough that I could feel them in my dick. I tried thrusting little, earning me a gasp. He pulled me close again to kiss me, and I began to make my way back along his jaw, keeping up my thrusting motions as he rolled his hips against me.

“ _Faster_.” He managed to choke out. I pulled out, Gerard giving me a confused look, and turned him back over so I lay over him. He wrapped his arms loosely around my neck as I started to thrust again, this time from an easier angle. He yelped as I hit his G-spot, “There!”

I continued to speed up as best I could, and I could feel myself getting close. Gerard started to pump himself, precome smearing all over my stomach and his hand. “Frank, I think… I…” I hit his G-spot one more time and he was spilling out all over my stomach, the sticky, warm sensation sending me over the edge as I came inside him. I pulled out and watched my cum leaking out of him as he lay beneath me in a state of release. I kissed him again, getting the sticky fluid between us all over him as well.

“You know what I was going to say earlier before I went and got torn up? I was going to tell you that I love you.”

He smiled up at me and took another look at my shirt-bandaged arm. “You know what, hunter boy? I think I love you too.”


	13. A Family Business

The next week or so was pretty average: more sitting at the tiny motel table, drafting theories on how to kill the damn thing. We decided it was unlikely the werewolf could latch onto a hunter the way Gee could, and that she was probably trapped at the road, which meant her bones had to be there somewhere. 

Since Gerard could go back to the road at any time, he insisted on continuing his search, but I could tell he knew he wouldn’t find anything. Whoever killed it the first time around would have known to burn the bones, so it was far more likely to be attached to a haunted object. Something like that required thought, not looking for clues.

“Gerard?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t want to ask you this before, but I don’t think there’s any way around it at this point.”

“Frank, it’s okay. What is it?” He walked over and sat across from me. He looked like he knew what I was going to say.

“Is… What was your brother’s name?”

Gerard looked at me through the couple of strands of burning hair that had fallen in front of his eyes, making peace with his answer. “Mikey. Mikey was my brother.”

“Mikey Way?”

“Yeah.”

I sent him a sad smile. “He’s been researching the ghost wolf for a couple of years now, ever since he realised it was still around. How hasn’t he seen you?”

“He never came back. I guess he couldn’t, and that’s okay. If he’s been researching the case he must know I’m here, but I don’t blame him for trying to move on. We all have to at some point.”

I thought about how Mikey had kept working, always on a case. Anything to stay away from Athens Street, Marathon. Come to think of it, I’d never seen him around Iowa, though I wasn’t here all that often. “Should I call him? He might be able to help.”

“He probably can, but its gonna be hard on him knowing I’m here. You can’t tell him you’ve met me if he doesn’t ask.”

I nodded, watching his eyes move down to the table, and back up to meet mine. “You okay?” I asked.

“I will be.”

I closed my laptop and found the little pad of paper and the crappy pen with the motel’s logo all over, Gerard’s ‘bye’ message from almost a month ago still scrawled across the top page. I folded it over and left them on the table, picking up my phone and finding Mikey’s number.

It rang for a moment before I heard the line connect. I looked at Gerard questioningly and put it on speaker.

“Hey Frank.” 

Gerard closed his eyes at the sound of his brother’s voice. It must have been so long, and with time I’ve found it’s easy to forget exactly what someone’s voice sounds like.

“Hey Mikey. I uh… I’ve got some questions about the werewolf case.”

“I’m guessing you’ve figured most of it out then.”

“Yeah… Look, Mikes, I’m sorry you had to lose your brother like that. If I’m asking too much I get it.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s been five years. It’s about time someone finished off that damn werewolf, so ask away.”

Gerard smiled at me, waiting for me to speak again. “You killed it the first time right?”

“I did, yeah. I burned the bones before you ask, as well as the sorry thing’s den down by the railway. I feel for her, I really do. I wish there had been something else we could have done for the kids, but at a the time no one knew about the whole good wolf movement. They could have gone to stay with Garth’s lot, y’know?”

“The Winchesters’ buddy? When did he get turned?”

“A while back. You forget I spend a lot of time gossiping in hunter frequented bars.”

“Yeah, we might not be dealing with this mess if something like that had been an option.”

“I figure you knew all that though. My brother, Gerard, died before I had the chance to finish the job. We hunted together, always had done, it’s a family business and all that, but that night I lost focus on him when I was trying to take out the rest of the den, and next thing I knew he was on the floor, bleeding out.”

“I’m so sorry Mikey…” 

Gerard was staring into nothingness, probably now remembering it all.

“But I couldn’t burn his body. I knew I should but I couldn’t do it, so I buried him on the side of the road, by the train track. Where the track meets Athens Street. There’s a rock there with his silver knife under it. It was stupid of me but I was an emotional wreck.”

“It’s okay, at least we know it’s probably haunting the knife. Did Gerard ever use it with the werewolves?”

I looked up at Gee, who nodded at me, a satisfied but stern look on his face.

“I think so. Hopefully you can burn that and she’ll be gone for good.”

“Hopefully, yeah.”

I heard a sigh on the other end, causing Gerard to listen a little more closely. “Frank, I’ve read practically every file there is to find about this case, and I know about him. Is he… Have you seen him?”

I watched Gerard who nodded and closed his eyes again. 

“Wait, Frank, don’t tell me. I can’t… If you see him, tell him I miss him, okay? But that I’m going to be okay. I’m gonna keep going for him.”

“I promise.”

“Thanks, Frank. And good luck with your case. Let me know how things work out, though I’ll probably hear about it soon enough.”

“Will do, and thanks for your help.”

“See you round, Frank.”

“See you.” I hung up the phone and put it down. Gerard had stood up sometime during the call, and he was leaning on the desk just… staring. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close.

We stayed there for a while, taking each other in and feeling the quiet. 

“If my body is still out there, and the werewolf is haunting my old knife, then do you think I’ll stay when she’s gone?”

“I think you might, but there’s only really one way of knowing.”

“I hope I stay. I hope I get to have more than a month with you.”

“I hope so too, Gee, I hope so too.”


	14. A Rock, a Knife and a Blackened Corpse

“Whatever happens now, I want you know that there’s nothing in the world I would trade for this month with you. Sure it’s been stressful, but your company is something I wish I’d had before now.” Gerard held my face in his hands, his eyes staring into mine. There was a certain sadness in them, but he seemed at peace with his thoughts.

“Hey, Gee, I know it hasn’t been long, but I genuinely think I’ve fallen at least a little in love with you.” I knew it was ridiculous, and I’d never fallen for anyone quite that quickly, but then again I’d never spent every waking moment of a solid month with someone quite as fun.

“I’ve fallen a little in love with you too.” He replied with a smile and leaned in to kiss me, just briefly.

“Let’s go finish this.”

He stayed next to me in the driver seat where usually he’d ghost teleport ahead to the road. We didn’t say much, we didn’t need to. We just enjoyed the quiet together for 15 minutes until I pulled up on Athens Street and shut off the engine.

“Tonight is a full moon, so you’ve gotta be careful Frank. Not only will she be stronger but she can kill you now.”

“Shit I forgot about that.”

“Hey, you’ll be fine. I’ll be watching out for the werewolf ghost thingymajiggy; all you’ve got to do is set the knife on fire. You got a lighter?”

I checked my pocket just in case I’d left it somewhere stupid. “Yep, got it.” I checked for my various knives and remembered something I’d found in my trunk earlier that day. I popped open the glovebox and pulled out the grubby, silver rings I’d stolen to sell on a werewolf case in Kentucky, both wide, flat bands.

“Silver doesn’t hurt ghosts right?”

“No…”

I took Gerard’s right hand and slipped one ring onto his middle finger. “A good luck charm. I’ve never tested them but I figure they’ll be good for punching werewolves.”

I wriggled the other ring onto my own finger, almost wishing it was a knuckle duster but being glad I had a matching pair.

“Now we match and we can both beat the shit out of this bloody werewolf.”

“Thank you,” he said with a smile. “C’mon, let’s go.”

We found the rock soon enough. It came up to my knee, though I guess that’s not saying a lot, and it took both of us to shift it. 

“Right. It’s just a six foot dig down to your decomposing corpse, and then we’re set.”

“Sounds like a party.”

“I forgot the shovels, give me a minute.” I left Gerard by the rock and went back to the car, opening the trunk and grabbing a can of petrol and a couple of shovels, checking neither of them happened to be brass, for whatever reason.

We spend the next few hours digging away the dusk, our hands too full to watch the light turn to darkness and the silver circle of the moon begin to glow above us. Eventually, My shovel hit something solid, so we cleared the rest of the dusty earth off the top, revealing a crude wooden coffin.

“You alright?” I asked, checking to see if Gerard was showing any signs of being completely weirded out.

“Yeah go ahead.”

I tore off one of the planks of the lid, releasing the smell of rotting corpse to the world, or at least to me. “God, you smell awful.”

His voice came from back up on the surface. “I’ll happily take your word for it. Ghosts can’t smell as far as I’m aware, but it might just be me. Is the knife there?”

I tore off a couple more planks, revealing the blackened, unrecognisable body of the ghost I’d fallen for. And sure enough, there was the knife, looking a little worn out and pretty covered in dirt, but it was there and that was what mattered. “Yeah, I’ve got it. Pull me out would you? Some of us can’t teleport.” I pried the knife from the crusty remains and lifted my arms up to be dragged out of the dirt hole. “Thanks,” I said, wiping my now grimy face with my much more grimy sleeve. “Whatever.”

I dropped the knife on the ground and had a moment of panic as I realised I hadn’t checked if I still had my salt bag, but thankfully my hand quickly found it squashed in my left jacket pocket. I took it out but before I could open it I was pulled back suddenly, causing me to drop the canvas bag. 

I didn’t wait to see what had grabbed me - that much was obvious - and grabbed one of the knives I had tucked into every pocket they would fit. I was being choked from behind, my feet starting to lift the ground, but I just managed to swipe the blade across her clawed hands, causing a chilling scream right in my ear. The hands gone from my throat, I did my best to catch my breath and turned to swipe across her torso. At this, she ghosted away, giving me a moment to turn back to the salt to see Gerard hiss in pain as he tried to open the bag.

“You’d think I’d have learned by now.”

I took the bag from him and yanked it open, shaking salt all over the grubby knife. I doused it in petrol and pulled my lighter from my pocket and tried to spark a flame but it wouldn’t have it, and before I could voice my frustration the wolf was back, growling a couple of metres away. I kept trying to light the damn lighter, but the wolf was closing in fast. Finally a flame caught, so I dropped it on the salted knife, just as Gerard sent a solid punch right at her jaw. She disappeared as the lighter hit the knife, and the ground around it burst into flames.

I sat down on the rock with a huff.

“Do I look okay?” Gerard’s voice nearby surprised me a little, but not enough to show as I looked up.

“A bit worked up but you look as good as ever, why?”

“No, as in I’m not fading or anything?”

“You’re still here, solid as corporal spirit can be.” I realised, grinning.

Gee grinned back, and I finally let myself believe that this was it. I could have him for as long as he wanted me, and it seemed like that would be a fair while yet.

Darkness had completely consumed the land by the road, the only light coming from the moon and the fire at out feet.

“So that’s it?” Gerard began to walk over, but stopped dead after a coupe of steps, his eyes locked on the tracks. I stood quickly and followed his line of sight.

There on the railroad stood the haunting figure of the werewolf, unmoving.

“But…” I started, not taking my eyes off her.

“Frank, it’s me. You have to burn me.”

“What, why? No! Why would I do that?” I protested, panicked anger showing in my voice. Still I couldn’t move my eyes.

“All this time we thought I was connected to her, but ti’s the opposite. She must have latched onto me. To kill her, you have to kill me too.”

“Gerard, no-“

“Do it Frank. You don’t have a choice.” I stole a glance at his reserved expression and in that moment the werewolf was at my neck. I still had my knife in hand and did my best to keep her off me but her hold was tight. I could see Gerard doing his best to shake the salt into his grave, getting teleported about every time it touched him. He shook the gasoline into the hole and dropped the can stepping back and watching me in panic. 

I managed to catch her waist, ghosting her away just long enough for me to breathe and grab a strip of wood the had broken off the planks. I lit it on the first fire which was just managing to hold out, but only just, and hovered over Gerard’s grave. I felt arms around my waist and breath in my ear, but a voice quickly assured me it wasn’t there to hurt me.

“Frank, you have to. I’m right here. I’m staying here.” I saw the wolf reappear a few metres across  on the other side of the grave. She began to rush towards us, claws out and fangs bared. “Frank we don’t have time. I love you, but I have to go.”

The flaming piece of coffin fell from my hand, meeting the body in a roar of flames reaching up to ground level. With a hiss of smoke the wolf disappeared, her claws inches from my chest, and in that moment I felt the arms disappear from my waist, a last breath of cold air against my neck, and then… nothing. The air settled, leaving me alone, standing above a burning grave.

“I’m so sorry…” I felt a single tear run down my cheek. “I loved you too.”

——<>——

**Hey guys! This is the final official chapter, so sorry about that. I might do an epilogue, depending on how I end up feeling about the ending, but here it is! Gerard’s ‘death’ was planned from day 1, but it only ended up happening like it did while writing this chapter. Anyway, hope you all had a good holiday, I go back to school for exams on Wednesday so I don’t know when I’ll get round to an epilogue if I do one. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Epilogue

_“…remnants of the American punk-rock band were found hidden near an abandoned barn in Kansas where they were reported missing 10 weeks ago. The Kansas Police Department has yet to release an official statement, but a local witness has described the scene as ‘gut-wrenchingly gory’, claiming that each member’s head had been severed from the body. Missing Paramore singer, Hayley Williams, was also discovered at the barn. We go now to Roy Pitcher live at the location.”_

The news of Fall Out Boy’s ‘murder’ had finally got out, thanks to some poor local kids who stumbled across the bodies while on the hunt for a new shag spot. We’d done our best with the bodies, but I’d forgotten to fill up my petrol can and Mikey had piggy backed on my ride, so we had to make do with hiding them in some dead bushes and covering them with sticks and a crusty tarpaulin.

“God I wish I’d been there…” Brendon sighed next to me, watching Roy Pitcher do his very best to sound like he knew what he was talking about. Apparently one of the current theorised motives was a psychotic fan, which wasn’t the worst guess considering.

“That was the first time I saw Gerard, in that barn. We still thought he was woman until then.” I smiled to myself and went back to watching my whiskey do nothing at all as the story changed to something about an old woman meeting the president.

“Look, Frank. I know it’s hard, you know I do, but you have to start thinking about something else. A case? Hell, even a hobby. Not drinking though. I can vouch for that being a terrible hobby.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m just… I’m not feeling it, y’know? I don’t know if I want to go back to running case after case.”

“What about saving people?”

“People don’t care, and it’s not like I’m the only hunter there is.”

“Hunting things?”

“Okay you’re going there. It’s not a family business, it’s a family drove me to steal for a living and kill things that shouldn’t exist business.”

“But where’s the fun in that? Look, if it’s being stuck with yourself that you don’t want to deal with, I’ll stick around until you fall in love with some other abstract concept. I’m on my own as well now, remember, and Ryan wouldn’t want me to leave you miserable and alone.”

“I mean, if you’re sure.”

“Yes I’m sure, did I sound unsure? Also I don’t technically have a car at the moment since Ryan and I had been using a stolen Ford up until now and it just got towed this morning because it was too dark last night to see the no parking sign.”

“I knew it! I knew you didn’t just want my company to be a kind person!” I cracked a proper toothy smile for the first time in a while.

“I had to walk here, Frank. Walk.”

I drove Brendon back to his motel and parked up outside so he could grab his stuff from inside. We had met up a couple of towns out of Marathon since Brendon was on the other side of the state as it was.

I shut off the engine and just sat there for a moment. I glanced at my hand and remembered I’d taken the ring off and put it away again a month ago when everything was just too much to deal with, but now I popped open the glove box and picked it up, examining it. Yep, still a silver ring, and the grubbier of the two since ghosts didn’t really seem to get dirty too easily, even when grave digging. 

I put it back on, and it felt right, like it was meant to be there, wrapped around my finger.

I picked up the second, Gerard’s. The shinier one. It had taken me a while to spot, and I’d forgotten about it until the flames in the grave made it glint brightly enough to catch my attention. It had fallen to the graveside as he disappeared, nearly falling in.

I rummaged around in all the door pockets and whatnot until I found a piece of string that could serve as a chain until I could steal a proper one, threaded the ring on and tied it in a large enough loop to fit over my head. Brendon emerged from his motel room with a couple of duffel bags he must have had the foresight to take out of his car, and I pulled the make shift chain over my head and dropped it under the neck of my shirt.

“Where are we going then?” I asked as he opened the door and sidled in.

“Up to you.”

——<>——

**Thank you guys so much for reading and commenting! I’M SO SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING BUT I HAD TO.**

**FIRST EVER FINISHED FIC! GO ME!**

**I have to stop writing these in the middle of the night I have mocks…**


End file.
